Bestiary
Drop and pilfer Every monster can drop a Dreamstone; area and vengeance bossses can drop multiple Dreamstones. Bosses are more likely to drop them than regular monsters. You cannot pilfer them from vengeance bosses. There is usually a 1%-5% chance of a drop. Most items a monster drops can be obtained from pilfering. However, gold and weapon recipes can only be obtained by pilfering. Weapon recipes are unobtainable anywhere else, aside from other players, life quests and Elder quests. This can be done with the thief class skills Pilfer and Pillage, as well as the skill Master Thief of Shadows obtained by the Secret Skill Bug. Only area and vengeance bosses, as well as "unique" and asterisk monsters can drop a piece of armor. All monsters have a chance of dropping onyxes. Normal monsters drop them for trousers, which decrease damage taken from the same job as the monster is, and the level limit is around the monsters level. Area bosses usually drop elemental onyxes. Vengeance bosses can drop most kinds of onyxes. |} Difficulty In addition there is also a damage penalty relative to your level compared to the level of monster you attack when fighting monsters above your level. This penalty is as follows: For every 5 levels a monster is above your level, your damage is reduced by 15 percent; up to a cap of 20 levels at a 60% reduction in damage. Elements Some monsters have an element and because of this they have a certain weakness against their opposing element. * Fire beats Metal * Metal beats Wood * Wood beats Earth * Earth beats Water * Water beats Fire That means if you attack a wood monster with metal element you will inflict more damage. If you attack it with earth element your damage will be decreased. Types * Area bosses (also known as mini-bosses): They usually have a few different spawn points per map. They spawn on a timed schedule, and respawn roughly an hour after the last time they were killed. * Vengeance bosses (also known as avengers): This type of boss spawns after a great amount of monsters have been killed, and a system message appears (in most cases). Using an Sweetheart Pet to fight the monsters to spawn it may require more monsters to be killed (either because the pet got the last hit on the monster, or its damage is too important compared to yours). * Quest monster: These only appear if you have initiated a quest. * Asterisk monsters (also known as baby bosses): After killing an amount of a certain mob, a mini boss with two asterisks will spawn from the last mob that died. These bosses are similar to the monsters killed, except larger in size, one-three levels higher, and can deal slightly more damage. This monster has better drops than the regular ones and may spawn another larger mini-boss with one asterisk when killed. Behavior Aggro is monster hate. This means that certain monsters will attack you for no reason at all, besides standing in their midst. * Aggro: Most monsters found in dungeons have this behavior. Monsters will generally stop aggro'ing if you are (more or less) 6 levels above their level (there are some exceptions, e.g. Deadly Daisy and Blighted Blue Butterfly). Most bosses (if not, all) will aggro no matter what your level. * Aggro 50% HP: There will be monsters who will only aggro if your HP (or your pet's) is half depleted. * Aggro family: Should you attack monsters of the same family, they will help and aggro you. * Aggro helper: Some monster will only attack you if you attack another monster, or if a monster starts attacking you (even if you did not initiate the attack). * Passive: These will only attack if you attack first. Jobs These are rough guidelines to what a monster may be like. Actual monsters have stats. * Blademaster: High physical attack * Commoner: High HP/defense * Dancer: High magic evasion * Doctor: Average Magical attack/defense * Fencer: Average physical attack/defense, magical attack/defense * Hunter: High accuracy/physical attack * Martial Artist: High HP * Mercenary: High physical defense * Merchant: High HP/physical attack * Musician: High magical defense * Shaman: High magical attack * Thief: High evasion/fast attack speed * Witch Doctor: Damage over time * Wizard: High Magical defense and attack Category:Bestiary